


Spookies (Spike/cookies)

by LadyLustful



Series: Spike Perverts Innocent Objects [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Cookies, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, No Smut, Other, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Spike falls in love... Again





	Spookies (Spike/cookies)

 - Surprise, Spike! - as the thin, lacey yet innocent covering was lifted up and away, Spike stared breathless at the beauty before him. Rounded, soft, pale tan, smelling of a myriad of delectable scents - vanilla and caramel and coconut and cocoa and sweet spices and succulent fruit. Reaching forward, he took a large bite, feeling the smooth, salty-sweet flavour spread over his tongue.

\- You like them, Spike? Wasn't sure what to make so I made several kinds.  
\- Like them? Bloody hell, Red, I think I'm in love with your cookies.


End file.
